


the will of the octopus

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: They’ll say that it’s Kusano’s fault, but really it was Massu’s.





	the will of the octopus

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s the second time today that his life force has nearly been squeezed out of him, but at least this time his clothes are still on.

“You guys are acting like I came back to _your_ group!” Uchi squeaks, barely any breath in his voice because Massu and Yamapi hug like bears.

Ryo stands to the side, looking amused. “I told you they would care.”

Tegoshi leans next to him, a little too big to sit in his lap anymore, and stares at the group hug he opted out of. “I’m just happy that Ryo-tan is happy now.”

Shige walks in the room, stops dead, considers the situation, and promptly turns around.

“Shige!” cries Uchi. “Shige, it’s me!”

Shige looks over his shoulder and sees Uchi’s hair amidst Koyama and Yamapi’s, then sees Uchi flailing to get out of their grasp and nearly falling the remaining distance to Shige, which of course means that Shige gets knocked to the ground with Uchi’s entire weight landing on top of him.

“My _god_ you got heavy,” Shige mutters. “Get off me.”

“Shige!” Uchi says happily as he hugs him. “I’m back, Shige. I’m back in K8!”

“That’s great,” Shige says dryly. “Why are you _here_.”

Uchi looks up and frowns. “Don’t you care?”

From behind his head, Ryo is glaring.

“Yes,” Shige says in a monotone voice. “I care very much.”

“Let’s go to the beach!” Yamapi declares, still hugging Massu and Koyama due to the lack of Uchi.

“Let’s go to _Hawaii_ ,” Koyama clarifies.

“Again?” says Shige.

“Yes, Hawaii!” Tegoshi inputs.

They go to Hawaii.

::

On the plane, Tegoshi and Uchi sit on either side of Ryo, competing for his affections the entire flight.

Ryo has absolutely no problem with this arrangement.

::

“I decided to get us a cabin this time,” Yamapi says in his Leader voice as the taxi-van drops them off in front of a secluded cabin park on the beach.

“Um,” Shige says slowly, wondering why he’s the only voice of reason. “There’s only two bedrooms.”

“With two beds each,” Yamapi points out. “We’ll just fit.”

Koyama latches onto Shige while Tegoshi and Uchi stare each other down over Ryo.

Massu trots happily into the kitchen area and examines the contents of the refrigerator.

Yamapi opens the curtains with a grand flourish and all expression drains from his face. “Kusano!”

::

Kusano lounges on the beach, leering at the scantily-clad women and making obscene comments with his college buddies. He hasn’t been to Hawaii since before he got suspended, and it’s nice to actually be able to enjoy the… scenery.

“Damn, baby, what’s your name?” he calls out in English, directing it at this tanned blonde who runs by them to retrieve her volleyball.

She hits him in the head with the volleyball, making it bounce right back into her hands before she winks at him and returns to her game.

“She _loves_ me,” Kusano tells the guy next to him, who holds his hand up for a high-five. They snap right afterwards.

“ _Kusano_!”

He hears the familiar voice and immediately gets to his feet, spinning around in a couple circles trying to pinpoint the voice’s owner. “Yamapi?”

He sees someone who could _pass_ as Yamapi on the other side of the beach by the luxury cabin rentals, but all of his hair is pulled back in a headband and Kusano doesn’t think he’s ever seen so much of Yamapi’s forehead at one time. If it wasn’t for the lips and the belly button ring gleaming in the sunlight, he probably wouldn’t have recognized him.

“KUSANO!” Yamapi screams at the top of his lungs, starting to run towards him with his arms outstretched like they’re in a cornfield or something.

Kusano runs too, because he hasn’t seen Yamapi in over a year and this is just all too surreal, he feels like he’s dreaming as he zig-zags through the maze of towels and bodies and meets Yamapi halfway, foregoing any kind of formalities and jumping right into his arms like he’s fifteen again.

“That,” Kusano’s friend says, “is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The third guy hides a smile. He’s seen Kusano’s old performances.

::

Kusano has migrated to Yamapi’s back by the time they return to the cabin. “Look what I found!” Yamapi announces.

“No _way_!” Koyama shouts, standing up from where he’d been unpacking Tegoshi’s suitcase to flail across the room and squish Kusano between himself and Yamapi. “Where did you come from?”

“Well,” says Kusano. “A little over twenty years ago, my mother and father had a little too much sake and-”

“KUSANO!” Shige screams, saving him from the KoyaPi sandwich and punching him in the arm. “Your Japanese is horrible!”

Kusano frowns. “I haven’t spoken it for awhile, get off my ass!”

Then Shige and Kusano do a complicated handshake that makes Yamapi’s eyebrows rise.

“What?” Shige says to him. “Did you think you were the only one with a secret handshake?”

Uchi falls out of one of the bedrooms, his hair sticking straight up and his clothes in disarray. “Oh, hey, Other Hiro.”

“‘Sup, Other Hiro,” Kusano replies with a nod up. Then his eyes pop open and he faces Yamapi accusingly. “What is _he_ doing here? If you reinstated him and not me I’m going to be so pissed off at you!”

Ryo peeks around the corner and sighs in relief. “Oh, thank god. I heard bad Japanese and thought Jin was here.”

Tegoshi folds his arms and looks very disapproving of Kusano’s presence.

A giant platter of sandwiches walks into the room, followed by Massu, whose smile gets brighter when he sees Kusano. “Egg sandwich?”

Kusano shrugs and chooses one. “Thanks, Masuda-kun.”

Koyama pokes at his head. “Why are you here? And what did you do to your hair?”

“My friends and I decided to take a vacation before school starts,” Kusano says slowly, trying to enunciate properly so they stop making fun of him. “And they’re just braids. I got them this morning from an old lady who was sitting outside a store doing them for people.”

Yamapi tilts his head. “You look _black_.”

Kusano grins. “Awesome.”

::

“It has come to my attention,” Yamapi says loudly, “that we need to set up a sleeping arrangement.”

This would be odd to announce in the middle of a restaurant, but if any of the other patrons understand Japanese, they don’t seem to care.

“Are you sure it’s okay with your friends if you stay with us?” Koyama asks Kusano, clearly worried about pissing off American guys who are bigger than he is.

“We have a cheap hotel room and planned on being out the whole time anyway,” Kusano says. “And I already paid for my part of it. I’d much rather spend the weekend with you guys!”

Tegoshi seethes. Uchi takes advantage of Tegoshi’s seething and feeds Ryo.

Yamapi and Koyama, however, are beaming. “We are really eight again!” Koyama squeals. “I’m so happy.”

“So about this sleeping arrangement,” Shige prods. “I won’t share with Nishikido.”

“I won’t share with anyone but Shige,” Koyama says.

“I’ll share with Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi offers.

“ _I’ll_ share with Ryo-chan,” Uchi argues.

Ryo leans back in his chair and grins.

Yamapi looks at Massu, who is concentrating on eating his dinner.

Kusano shrugs. “I don’t care who I share with. It’s just sleeping.”

“All right, then,” says Yamapi decidedly; everyone – including Massu – looks up and gives him their undivided attention. “Koyama and Shige will share, Kusano and I will share, Ryo and Massu will share -”

“ _What_?” screech Uchi and Tegoshi.

Shige holds back his laughter. However, he doesn’t do a very good job and hopes that their doors have locks with the way Tegoshi is glaring at him. He doesn’t need another repeat of Taiwan.

::

That night, Massu wakes up in a bed alone and thinks nothing of it, the techno bass pounding through his earbuds covering up any incriminating noises that may or may not be sounding from the other bed in the room.

He dreams of gyoza in a strobe light.

::

Yamapi is heavier than Kusano remembers, but he’s nothing compared to that _full-figured_ chick he boned when he first moved to New York.

::

Across the room, all of the covers and pillows have ended up on the floor, and honestly Shige would think he’d be used to _being_ Koyama’s pillow by now.

At least he’s warm.

::

Breakfast is take-out, which Massu thoughtfully brought back for everyone because he was up at dawn jogging up and down the beach. Kusano’s eyes open somewhere during his second cinnamon roll, which is when he realizes that Ryo, Tegoshi, and Uchi are entirely not there.

“They sleep late, I guess,” Massu explains with a shrug.

Yamapi waits until he’s done eating to fall asleep on Kusano’s lap.

“This will be a lazy day, I think,” says Koyama, who is still in his pajamas with hair sticking up in every direction.

Shige snorts his agreement from where he’s slowly rocking back and forth, in danger of falling face-first into his food.

Luckily, Koyama saves him at the last second, and Shige ends up falling to the other side where he’s now using Yamapi’s belly as a pillow and looking straight at his belly ring.

He flicks it and Yamapi giggles. Then he locks eyes with Kusano, nods, and the pair of them launch a full-fledged tickle-attack on Yamapi that has him squealing and wide awake.

“I forgot how ornery you two are when you get together,” Koyama comments, sipping his coffee and staying out of the way.

“Koyama’s next,” Kusano hisses, and Shige grins mischievously.

::

It’s three o’clock in the afternoon when Ryo stumbles out of the bedroom, bleary-eyed and bed-headed and not really giving a shit if anyone else sees him because he doesn’t feel like putting on clothes.

Nobody’s there. There are notes all over the refrigerator, something about going shopping or going to the beach or… something that doesn’t make any sense that he can only guess is Kusano’s writing.

Grunting indifferently, he opens the door and grabs the first carton of juice he sees because the _princesses_ are thirsty.

::

Kusano floats in the ocean, holding onto the rope that they’re not supposed to cross. “So, girls or boys?”

Shige treads water a few feet away. “What?”

“You heard me,” Kusano says.

Shige stares out at the ocean. “I like girls…”

“I could get you one,” Kusano tells him. “I met some _fine_ girls when I got here that I blew off for you guys. I still have their number.”

“Not like that!” Shige hisses, sounding frustrated. “I can’t just do it like that. I need to like… I don’t know, _know_ them.”

“We only have one more night here,” Kusano points out. “Maybe they can talk fast?”

Shige frowns. “No.”

Hiding his smile, Kusano pushes himself away from the rope and goes underwater, surfacing right in front of Shige. “So boys, then.”

Shige tries to look away, but Kusano’s got him eye-locked.

“All right,” Kusano says slowly. “I can work with that.”

::

“It has come to my attention,” Yamapi says with his mouth half-full, “that we need to reevaluate the sleeping arrangements.”

Ryo yawns. Widely. “I’ll share with Shige.”

“ _What_?” everyone gasps. Shige makes a face.

“I’d like to sleep tonight,” Ryo says firmly.

No one questions this.

Koyama looks a little lost. “I guess it would be okay for me to share with Tegoshi?”

“That’s okay with me, Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says happily.

Uchi shrugs. “I don’t really care.”

“Me neither,” says Kusano. “It’s just _sleeping_.”

Massu looks around as he eats, considering the placement of the sitting room furniture. “We could move the table out of the way and all sleep in here.”

He’s not even aware that he said it out loud until seven faces are gaping at him.

“That’s _ingenious_ ,” Yamapi says slowly. “We could bring our blankets out here and make a big pile!”

Ryo face-palms.

“Yay, sleepover!” Koyama exclaims. “What are we going to do?”

“Let’s go _out_ ,” Kusano says. “My friends texted me and said they were going to this luau thing that’s supposed to have good music and hot chicks.”

Nobody seems impressed.

Kusano smirks. “Open bar?”

Everyone races to their original rooms to get ready.

::

Tegoshi’s not nearly as annoying when he’s drunk, Uchi thinks. Even if Ryo’s lap isn’t big enough to hold both of them, _Uchi’s_ is.

::

It’s been a long time since Yamapi just danced for the sake of dancing. Some others in this line of business can’t seem to dance unless every step is choreographed for them, but Yamapi’s never been that way. Whether by himself or with someone else, he always just seems to find the music and move to the beat, closing his eyes and becoming careless to who’s around.

Kusano’s had enough to drink that he’s shameless in his staring, although he overhears the nearby girls discussing the same thing he’s watching.

“Anyone who dances that well _has_ to be gay,” they’re saying.

Kusano leaves his drink in the care of Koyama and makes his way towards Yamapi. There’s only one way to find out.

::

Koyama’s not one for public displays of affection, but he’s also not one to push away someone who very clearly wants to make out with him. He figures out when he’s picked up and carried into the bathroom that it’s a guy, and that thought doesn’t bother him nearly as much as the fact that this guy smells like every _girl_ he’s ever kissed.

When he finally gets a chance to breathe, he looks up into the face of Uchi.

Surprisingly, he’s relieved.

::

Massu dances like nobody’s watching, whether on stage or off, and this is no different. He and Yamapi are much alike while at the same time very different; Tegoshi waxes poetic in his head as he curls up against Ryo’s chest and listens to his heartbeat.

“Get a room,” Shige says from the next stool.

Tegoshi laughs and leans over to make eye contact. “Jealous Shige.”

Shige gasps indignantly. “Please.”

Ryo grabs for his arm and drags him closer, solely because he wants a headrest.

Shige has pity on him because he works so hard and absolutely no other reason, which is why he remains where he’s placed and rests a hand on Ryo’s shoulder, gently working the tension he finds there.

When Ryo moans loudly, Shige feels Tegoshi’s cheek brush his hand as the younger presses his lips to Ryo’s neck, and all he can think of is that fucking Kusano was right.

::

Yamapi doesn’t seem bothered by Kusano’s presence as they easily fall into rhythm with each other. Kusano lets Yamapi lead because that’s what he does, and Kusano feels himself getting lost in the music around the same time Yamapi pulls him closer and breathes in his ear. When Kusano’s knees give out, Yamapi’s arm is around his waist to steady him, pressing their bodies firmly together in such an erotic dance that Kusano might have moaned a little.

“I think,” Yamapi whispers in his ear, his eyes still closed, “that it’s time to go back to the cabin.”

::

Massu’s a little surprised when he’s tapped on the shoulder and told that the others are going, but he dutifully follows and figures that he can just get up early again and watch the sunrise on the beach one more time before they leave.

::

It was Massu’s foresight to move the furniture and spread the blankets before they left, and they would all probably thank him for thinking ahead if they weren’t otherwise preoccupied.

Tegoshi’s the only one who’s really drunk enough to have an excuse, and even so he seems more worked up than intoxicated as he rolls on top of Ryo and fuses their mouths together in a way that Ryo couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to.

Kusano pokes Shige. “Guess you’re not the only one.”

Shige flushes and doesn’t meet his eyes, but mostly because Yamapi’s behind Kusano with his hands up his shirt and his tongue on Kusano’s ear.

He looks to the side instead, where Uchi’s halfway on top of Koyama with his hand halfway in his pants, his face buried in Koyama’s neck while Koyama’s eyes are wide open and darting between the other happenings in front of him.

“I always knew he was a voyeur,” Kusano comments, his voice hot in Shige’s ear as he slowly pulls Shige towards him. “Let’s give him something to watch.”

Shige’s about to protest, but then Kusano’s lips are pressed against his and Kusano’s tongue is working its way into his mouth and Shige doesn’t have anymore fight left in him. He’s grabbed by the hips and placed in Kusano’s lap, where he can feel Yamapi’s hands moving between them and ends up clutching onto Yamapi’s shoulder blades – not Kusano’s – when he automatically moves against the sudden pressure between his legs.

“Mm, Shige’s into it,” Kusano whispers into Shige’s mouth, just before he’s yanked away by Yamapi to be kissed by him.

Shige watches them, feeling a little like an outsider until Kusano’s hand slides down the front of his pants, wrapping around him directly and tugging until Shige’s completely hard and panting.

“Fuck,” Kusano gasps, pushing Shige to the floor and crawling on top of him. “I want you both.”

Shige knows what he means and what he has to do to make it happen, but Yamapi’s the one who leans down to kiss him as he gently touches him, slowly stroking his insides like there’s all the time in the world despite Kusano’s whining as Yamapi does the same thing to him.

It’s not until Yamapi hits that spot inside Shige that Shige actually moans, a low, deep noise that seems to vibrate the floor and make him grab for Kusano, kissing him fiercely while pushing back and forgetting about everything else except what’s to come.

::

Ryo thinks that he preferred it when Tegoshi and Uchi were fighting over him, particularly since it kept Tegoshi from doing things like licking the head of his cock and _not_ taking it into his mouth.

“Ryo-tan is all mine,” Tegoshi sings happily, dragging his lips up and down the shaft and ending with his tongue flicking around Ryo’s balls, making him squirm. “Ryo-tan belongs to me.”

“Tego-” Ryo starts, hissing when Tegoshi moves lower. “What are you doing?”

“Tasting Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi answers promptly as he does exactly that.

Ryo rolls his eyes and sees Massu kneeling beside him, looking down at him like he knows a secret. “Are you going to torture me too?”

“I feel left out,” Massu says sadly. “There’s nobody for me to play with.”

Tegoshi growls from between Ryo’s legs. “Mine.”

Massu pets him on the head. “Don’t you know how to share?”

“I shared with Uchi last night,” Tegoshi says unhappily. “It wasn’t fun.”

“But it’s me,” Massu says with a grin. “We make a good team, right?”

Tegoshi appears to be considering this.

Just when Ryo is about to tell them to get on with it already, Massu’s mouth is around his cock and anything he would have wanted to say is lost in the shrill moan that almost shakes the windows.

::

“Want to go over there?” Uchi whispers in Koyama’s ear, lazily stroking him as the other seems content on just watching.

Koyama doesn’t answer him, concentrating on Shige’s face as Kusano carefully slides into him, then Yamapi slides into Kusano, and the three of them seem to find a rhythm that makes Koyama feel oddly proud despite the situation.

“So much member love,” he mumbles. “Massu and Tegoshi and Ryo-chan too.”

Uchi purposely doesn’t look in that direction. “Uchi and Koyama too.”

“Hmm?” Koyama asks, a little confused until his head is turned and feels Uchi’s soft lips against his again, claiming his attention and his body as it rocks towards Uchi. Uchi squeezes him a little harder and Koyama’s hand flies between them, finding Uchi’s neglected erection and pulling at it.

Uchi sounds like a girl when he moans, but Koyama would have been disappointed if he didn’t.

::

Shige’s arms are above his head; there’s really nowhere else to put them with Yamapi pounding into Kusano who in turn is pounding into him. He can’t think straight, only knows what he’s feeling as his hands come into contact with someone’s hair, which he tugs on instinct.

Behind him, Ryo moans louder and thrusts deeper into Massu’s mouth. Tegoshi is fully intent on disapproving until he feels Ryo tighten around him and focuses his energy on pushing through the resistance, rolling his hips and grabbing onto Massu’s shoulder for support as the latter swallows around Ryo and has him flopping around in frustration.

When Shige pulls his hair again, he comes. Tegoshi scrunches up his face and thrusts wildly, gasping a mangled version of Ryo’s name as he follows.

Massu licks his lips and looks rather proud of himself as he sits back and waits for the others.

Kusano’s next, continuing to bounce back and forth between Shige and Yamapi even after he’s done, and Yamapi groans into Kusano’s hair as they finally still.

Uchi’s noises escalate in Koyama’s ear and that’s what inevitably sets him off, pulsing in Uchi’s hand as the latter does the same. Uchi ends up rolling to the side and bumping into Tegoshi, who doesn’t seem to mind Uchi using his shoulder as a pillow because he brings Koyama with him and Tegoshi likes Koyama.

Shige’s a little sore and very pissed off that he’s still hard, at least until someone attacks him and wraps their fingers around him, and Shige doesn’t care _who_ it is because this person is his new best friend.

It’s Massu because he tastes like Ryo – not that Shige would know – and he thinks that Massu’s also desperate judging by the way Shige’s hand is grabbed and shoved down his pants. Massu’s not wasting any time and apparently neither is Shige, both grunting into the other’s mouth until Shige finally achieves release and Massu rocks his hips into Shige’s hand until he does too.

Kusano’s the first one to laugh, although it’s directed into Yamapi’s shoulder since he’s once again passed out on top of him.

Koyama and Shige both chuckle as well before sleep takes them over.

“I missed you guys,” Kusano says quietly.

Uchi’s the only one to hear him, and he doesn’t think he has the right to respond.

::

Massu strolls along the beach in his jogging pants, in no particular hurry as the night turns to dawn. He’s in a fairly good mood despite the little sleep he got, and he’s got a big smile on his face even though there’s nobody to see it.

His eye catches a big _something_ further down the beach, and he makes a beeline for it. As he gets closer, he sees that it’s an octopus that was probably washed in with the tide, all eight of its arms all stretched out in a sign of near death.

Massu considers the creature, poking it with his toe to see if it’s even still alive.

It makes a quick movement, then seems to give up. Frowning, Massu kind of nudges it towards the water, and when that doesn’t work, he pokes at it with a stick.

The octopus seems to glare at him. Massu imagines it saying, “Why can’t you just let me die?”

“It’s not your time to die,” Massu tells it. “While you still have all eight of your arms, you need to live!”

Then he notices that the octopus has broken off two of its arms.

“Smartass,” Massu says.

After staring at it for another minute, Massu reaches down, picks it up, and swings it into the ocean.

He feels good until he looks down at the two remaining octopus legs and is hit with a pang of guilt for reasons he doesn’t understand. He’s sure that there’s some sort of symbolism with eight original legs, two of which were left behind, but clearly it goes over his head.

Shrugging, he whistles on his way into town and thinks that he’ll have takoyaki for breakfast.


End file.
